


Ink of Blood

by TaniSuwa



Category: own work - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, F/M, Fluff, More tags come, Newspapers, OC/OC - Freeform, Reporter, Romantic Comedy, Serial Killers, Want To Stay Young Forever
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaniSuwa/pseuds/TaniSuwa
Summary: Harvey steht in seinem Job auf der Kippe. Sein Chef gibt ihm eine letzte Chance sich zu beweisen, in dem er Informationen über einen Serienmörder sammeln und dazu Artikel schreiben muss. Doch er steckt seine Nase zu sehr in diese Arbeit rein und bring sich und seine Frau damit in Gefahr, denn der Mörder wählt ihn aus mit ihm zu spielen.
Relationships: OC/OC, Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	Ink of Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Dies hier ist ein älteres Projekt welches ich auf meinem Tablett habe und eine Frei erfundene Geschichte. Ich würde gern nach Behind a Smile weiter daran arbeiten und werde es ebenso öffentlich stellen. Pausieren tut es nur wegen der Idee zu BAS und es war nicht mal beabsichtigt das ich eher an dem Fanfic schreibe als an diesen Projekt. Hier gebe ich euch schon einmal einen Vorgeschmack in Form der ersten paar Seiten!

Es war wieder einer dieser schwülen Frühlingsabende an denen ich mich durch die Straßen von Kerack schlich. Die untergehende Sonne tauchte alles in ein sanftes Gold und färbte den Himmel Rosarot. Angespannt fuhr ich mir über den Nacken während meine Schuhe geräuschvoll über das Kopfsteinpflaster klackerten. Die Arbeit saß mir noch im Nacken und es viel mir schwer wieder von runter zu kommen. Sie müssen wissen, ich bin Reporter einer lokalen und beliebten Zeitung, jedoch interessiert leider niemanden was ich schreibe oder zu sagen habe. Mein Chef, ein fetter, selbstgefälliger Tyrann, verliert die Geduld mit mir, wie er so schön sagte, und wenn ich nicht bald etwas gescheites liefere, war es das. Dabei liebe ich das Schreiben. Hobbymäßig schreibt meiner einer ganze Bücher und bis vor zwei Jahren lief es beruflich glatt. Aber da war mein Boss noch ein anderer.   
Ein seufzen entwich meinen Lippen und mein Blick wanderte umher. Vielleicht sollte ich mir ein paar Tage frei nehmen um meinen Kopf wieder frei zu bekommen? Ein bisschen Urlaub könnte gut tun. Doch für heute mussten zwei bis drei Gläser Scotch und die Arme einer schönen Frau reichen.  
So setzte ich meinen Weg fort. Vorbei an Restaurants und Geschäften, sah kurz der Straßenbahn nach die an mir vorbei fuhr Richtung Bahnhof, blickte kurz in das Schaufenster des Hutmachers und strich mir eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht ehe ich meinen Weg fortsetzt. Schon bald erreichte ich mein Ziel: Das Clover! Eine überfüllte, verrauchte Bar im Herzen von Kerack. Dunkel aber auf seine rustikale Art gemütlich. Der Alkohol war gut und die Stimmung angenehm, aber dies war nicht der Hauptgrund für meinen oder den Besuch der Anderen. Ich öffnete die Tür und begab mich zur Bar, wo mich gleich der Barmann, Rocko, begrüßte.  
„Ah! Harvey. Ich hab mich schon gefragt wo du bleibst!“  
Kam es gut gelaunt von ihm und ohne ein Wort meiner selbst, goss er mir ein großes Glas meines Lieblingsgetränkes ein. Ich lächelte und nahm es dankend entgegen während ich mich etwas auf die leicht verklebte Fläche der Theke lehnte.  
„Och...Arbeit hat mich aufgehalten.“  
Winkte ich ab und Rocke hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Das du immer noch für diesen Saftladen arbeitest. Die wissen dich nicht zu schätzen.“  
„Schon gut. Ich bekomme das schon hin.“  
Schnell nippte ich an meinem Glas in der Hoffnung das Thema sei nun zu ende, denn ich wollte nicht immer an mein Versagen erinnert werden. Der Barmann schien zu verstehen und zeigte zu einem leeren Platz vor der Bühne auf dem eine Kerze, Aschenbecher und ein Reserviertschild standen.  
„Deinen Stammplatz hab ich dir wie immer frei gehalten. Es dürfte auch gleich los gehen.“  
„Ich danke dir, Rocko.“  
So erhob ich mich von der Bar und bewegte mich auf besagten Platz zu um mich dort nun nieder zu lassen. Mein Glas stellte ich auf den Tisch ab und zündete mir noch die Kerze an ehe ich meine Fliege und Brille noch einmal korrigierte um mich nun entspannt in den Stuhl zu lehnen. Ja, hier konnte man die Seele baumeln lassen und den Tag vergessen bei Zigaretten, Alkohol und entspannter Jazzmusik. Der Pianist beendete sein Stück und stand auf um sich etwas zu Trinken zu besorgen. In dieser Ruhe wurde mir erst bewusst wie laut es in dieser Bar doch war. Auch die Herren links neben mir, die grade Pokerten und dabei ihre Zigarren rauchten unterhielten sich hitzig. Ich schloss meine Augen um dieses Gemurmel und Gelächter eine weile in mich auf zu saugen und die Schwere in meinem Kopf beiseite zu schieben. Wir lebten in einer aufschwungreichen Zeit der Industrialisierung, bestehend aus Brot und Spielen, einer verschwenderischen Gesellschaft, dessen Schere zwischen arm und reich gigantös war. Die Welt war im Wandel. Frauen durften wählen, erlernten Berufe die einst nur Männer inne hielten, Sklaverei wurde verboten, zumindest Offiziell, die Gleichberechtigung klopfte an allen Ecken und Kanten und doch waren Rassismus oder Sexismus alltäglich. Und hier war ich. Mitten drin in diesen Chaos. Zwischen Orgien feiernden Geschäftsmännern und dem ausgelaugten Arbeitern aus der Kohlemiene westlich der Stadt. Ein einfacher Mann aus der wenig vorhanden Mittelschicht, der einst in einem Waisenhaus aufwuchs und ein bisschen Glück gehabt hatte. Nun, in meinem Leben konnte ja nicht alles schief laufen. Doch dann betrat eine kleine Band die Bühne und sofort wurde es ruhig. Ich öffnete meine Augen. Fast die gesamte Bar wandte ihre Köpfe Richtung Bühne. Ich schwöre, man hätte eine Nadel auf den Boden fallen hören können. Niemand wagte es mehr auch nur zu Husten. Mein Blick fiel auf den schweren roten Samtvorhang, der nun von zwei schönen, in weißem Stoff gehüllten, Frauenhänden beiseite geschoben wurde und die Person meiner schlaflosen Nächte freigab. Emma! Die allseits begehrte Sängerin dieser Bar. Ihre endlos langen Beine bewegten sich elegant über das Parkett und ihr Gang war trotz des hohen Absatz ihrer Pumps sicher und anmutig.  
Mein Herz schlug höher als sie mit ihren blauen Raubkatzenaugen meinem Blick traf und die rot bemalten Lippen mir zulächelten. Diese Frau war eine Göttin! Wie sie ihren Sündhaft schönen Körper im Takt der Musik bewegte in diesem wunderbaren schwarzen Kleid welches ihre Vorzüge perfekt betonte. Die weiß behandschuhten Hände klammerten sich um das Mikrofone während ihre blonden, leicht gelockten Haare die schmalen Schultern umspielten.   
Und schon begann das Specktakel. Sie erhob ihre herrlich sinnliche Raubkatzenstimme und sang in einem Süffisanten Ton ihr Lied.  
Wie ein verliebter Idiot sah ich sie an und schaffte es nicht meinen Blick von ihren herrlich vollen Lippen zu nehmen. Alles ihn mir schrie nach ihrer nähe. Mir war durchaus bewusst dass ich nicht der Einzige war der sie begehrte und es in dieser Bar wahrscheinlich auch weitaus bessere Partien für sie gab. Vielleicht der Gentleman rechts neben mir, der fast anfing seinen Tisch voll zu sabbern während er sie mit seinem Blick auszog. Der Maßgeschneiderte Anzug sah nach teurem Stoff aus und lies mich vermuten das er einer dieser Baumwollkings war, die sich derzeit dumm und dusselig verdienten. Aber ich wusste das Emma keinen dieser Männer wollte, denn sie hatte sich bereits für einen Mann entscheiden und dieser glückliche Volltrottel war kein anderer als meine Wenigkeit. Emma und ich waren seit drei Jahren glücklich verheiratet. Sie war das genaue Gegenteil von mir, stand aber immer hinter mir. Wir ergänzten uns perfekt!  
Ich wurde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen als der Auftritt vorbei war und sah ihr sehnsüchtig nach. Schnell besorgte ich ihr und mir einen neuen Drink und wartete brav an meinem Platz auf mein holdes Weib, welche sich grade hinter der Bühne umzog. Sachte schwenkte ich meinen Tumbler in dem das Eis leise klirrte während die Bernsteinfarbende Flüssigkeit darin sich hin und her bewegte.  
Wieder in meinen Tagträumen gefangen, bemerkte ich grade noch rechtzeitig wie Emma, nun in einem schlichten cyanfarbenden Wickelkleid gehüllt, sich auf mich zu bewegte. Ich stand auf und zog ihr den Stuhl mir gegenüber vor, doch ehe sie sich setzte, hob sie ihren Kopf und drückte mir einen zarten Kuss auf die Lippen. Sofort wurde mir warm und mein Herz schlug schneller. Ja, ich war dieser Frau hoffnungslos verfallen. Nach dem Kuss setzte sie sich und auch ich nahm meinen Platz ein, während ich die giftigen Blicke der Anderen in meinem Nacken spürte. Wieder einmal fragte ich mich was ein leuchtender Stern wie Emma von einem Verlierertypen wie mir wollte, aber ich war ihr so dankbar, dass sie mich gewählt hatte. Emma zündete sich eine Zigarette an und nahm einen Zug von dieser, ehe sie diese in einer der Mulden vom Aschenbecher legte und den Rauch von mir weg pustete.   
Sachte griff sie nach meiner Hand und strich mit dem Daumen über meinen Handrücken.  
„Du warst einfach wieder wundervoll, Emmi!“  
Kam es von mir während sie mich genau musterte.  
„Danke, Liebling. Aber du siehst gestresst aus! Ist alles in Ordnung?“  
Natürlich bemerkte sie wenn mir etwas auf dem Herzen lag. Das tat sie immer! Diese Frau kannte mich besser als ich selber. Seufzend löste ich meine Hand aus ihrer und fuhr mir mit den Händen durch das Haar.   
„Wenn ich nicht bald eine gescheite Story zu tage bringe, wirft mein Chef mich raus.“  
„Hat er das gesagt?“  
„Naja, er sagte dass er langsam die Geduld mit mir verliert. Was im großen und ganzen heißt dass er mich raus werfen will.“  
Eine weile sah sie mich an. Ich spürte ihren Blick, denn ich selber schaffte es nicht in die Augen zu sehen. Im Gegensatz zu ihr war ich ein Versager. Emma war erfolgreich, selbstbewusst und wusste immer was sie wollte und ich?   
Doch dann nahm sie meine Hände aus meinem nun zerzausten Haar, legte sie auf den Tisch und drückte diese wieder sachte.   
„Harv, was willst du dort? Du bist so ein talentierter Schreiber und deine Geschichten sind so wunderbar. Warum schickt du sie nicht an einen Verlag?“  
„Ich glaube nicht das sie dafür reichen, Emmi. Es sind doch nur dumme kleine -“  
„Harvey Jackson!“  
Unterbach sie mich nun einfach.  
„Ich will nie wieder von dir hören das sie nicht reichen oder das sie dumm sind! Die Geschichten, nein, die Bücher die du schreibst sind einfach toll! Ich liebe es sie immer wieder zu lesen und darin zu versinken. Wenn sie mir nicht gefallen würden, würde ich dir das auch sagen, aber sie sind alles andere als schlecht. Du könntest so groß mit ihnen werden. Scheiß auf diesen fetten Idioten der dieses Schundblatt raus bringt.“  
Ich sah ihr in die Augen und schluckte.   
„Schatz, ich...ich bin noch nicht soweit sie ab zu schicken.“  
Emma seufzte resignierend und lies meine Hände los, ihren Blick nicht von mir lösend.   
Sie war enttäuscht.  
Langsam nahm sie ihre Zigarette wieder auf und zog an dieser um den Rauch ein zu atmen und ihn wieder aus ihren Lungen mit einem langen Strahl aus zu pusten.  
„A-Aber irgendwann kommt dieses eine Buch, welches ich abschicken kann und dann wird sich das warten gelohnt haben! Da bin ich mir sicher.“  
Versuchte ich die Situation zu retten und lächelte sie liebevoll an. Nun huschte auch ihr eines über die Lippen.  
„Ich hoffe es, Harv. Alles andere wäre verschwendetes Talent.“  
Sie nahm nun ihr Glas und nippte etwas an dem darin befindlichen Sherry.  
„Nun, Ich denke wir machen uns heute einfach einen entspannten Abend. Der Eintopf muss nur noch einmal aufgewärmt werden und nach dem Essen denke ich dass eine Massage dir gut tun würde.“  
Ihr Blick wurde verträumt und ich spürte wie ihr einer Fuß sachte über mein Hosenbein strich, was mir eine Gänsehaut einjagte und verlangen im mir erweckte.  
„Danach könnten wir an unserer Familienplanung arbeiten, klinkt das für dich gut?“  
Fragte sie in einem süffisantem verführerischen Ton. Sofort stieg mir die Hitze ins Gesicht und ich merkte wie rot es wurde. Herrje! Wie sie mich immer mit solchen Aussagen aus dem Konzept brachte, aber genau das wusste Emma auch und machte sich einen Spaß daraus.  
„A-Also... ich ..j-ja! Ja, das klinkt, ähm, sehr gut!“   
Brachte ich stotternd hervor und spielte nervös mit meinen Fingern während Emma kicherte.  
„Du bist süß, wenn du so schüchtern spielst.“   
Gab sie mit liebevollem Blick von sich, während ich sie fragend an sah.   
Sie kannte eben meine anderen Seiten und wusste welche Knöpfe sie drücken musste um diese hervor zu bringen. Doch nun lächelte auch ich und griff wieder nach Emmas Hand.   
Nach einer weile begaben wir uns auf den Weg nach Hause. Emma harkte sich bei mir ein, als ich ihr meinen Arm anbot und schmiegte sich zufrieden an mich. Wir Unterhielten uns entspannt und auch wenn die Straßenbahn eine schnellere Art war nach Hause zu kommen, zogen wir diesen Abendspaziergang vor. Ab und an blieben wir an Schaufenstern stehen während wir die mit vielen Blumen und Bäumen verzierte Fußgängerzone durchstreifen. Emma zeigte mir ein Kleid welches ihr Besonderes gefiel. Wir liefen im schwachen Licht der Laternen durch die Straßen, immer wieder verliebt kichernd bis wir unser trautes Heim erreichten. Es war ein Geschenk ihrer Eltern zu unserer Hochzeit. Emmas alte Leute waren sehr wohlhabend und vor allem ihr Vater wollte dass es seiner Prinzessin an nichts fehlte. Unser Haus hatte ein Ober- und ein Untergeschoss und um es herum befand sich ein netter großer Garten. Im oberen Teil befand sich ein Bad und vier Zimmer, eines davon war unser Schlafbereich, die anderen sollten als Kinderzimmer dienen. Unten hingegen waren alle Aufenthaltsräume. Ein weiteres Badezimmer, Küche, Esszimmer, Wohnzimmer und ein Zimmer in dem ein Klavier, mein Schreibtisch mit einer Schreibmaschine, ein kleines Sofa und einige Bücherregale standen. Man konnte es als unseren Hobbybereich sehen in dem wir viel Zeit verbrachten. Wir in der Bar geplant verbrachten wir den restlichen Tag zusammen, doch leider bekam ich wie so oft wenn wir an einem Kind arbeiteten zu wenig schlaf, was dazu führte dass ich am nächsten Morgen verschlief. Da keine Zeit zum Frühstücken war, bereitete Emma mir eine Lunchbox zu während ich mich für die Arbeit fertig machte. Doch diese vergaß ich in aller eile und stürmte aus dem Haus um nicht noch mehr später zu kommen. Da stand ich schon auf der Kippe und versaute es mir noch mehr in dem ich verschlief! Grade so bekam ich die nächste Straßenbahn und spielte nervös mit dem Saum meines Anzuges. Ich blickte zu dem Fenster in dem ich mich leicht spiegelte. Nicht einmal die Spuren der letzten Nacht hatte ich auf die schnelle beseitigen können, den mein Hals strahlte in den verschiedensten Rot, Blau und Violetttönen. Das würde sicher für einiges an Gesprächsstoff auf der Arbeit sorgen! Etwas was ich im Grunde nicht gebrauchen konnte, aber selber daran Schuld war. Schwermütig fuhr ich mir durch das schlampig nach hinten gekämmte Haar und spürte mein Herz heftig und nervös gegen meine Brust hämmern.   
So erreichte ich mein Ziel und öffnete die Tür zur Redaktion. Einige Kollegen sahen kurz von ihren Schreibmaschinen auf, widmeten sich aber gleich wieder ihrer Arbeit. Ich seufzte und brachte meine Aktentasche zu meinem Schreibtisch. Meine nächste Anlaufstelle war die Kaffeemaschine, in dessen Kanne sich zum Glück noch eine Tasse frischen Kaffees befand. Diesen goss ich mir ein und machte noch neuen ehe ich mich an meinen Platz setzte und nach einen kräftigen Schluck meines Getränkes mein Arbeitsmaterial zusammen suchte.   
O´Niel, mein Kollegen vor mir, drehte sich zu mir um und grinste breit als er auf meinen Hals blickte.  
„Na, Jackson? Anstrengende Nacht gehabt?“  
Fragte er und deutete auf meinen Hals. Sofort wurde ich rot.  
„Ähm, ich wüsste nicht was dich das angeht.“  
„Naja, Du bist eine gute Stunde zu spät und dein Hals strahlt so schön Bund. Frauchen brauchte also ein paar Streicheleinheiten, nehme ich an.“  
Ich schwieg einfach und spannte ein leeres Blatt in meine Schreibmaschine. Möge dieser Kelch doch bitte an mir vorbei gehen!  
„Herrgott! Du bist verklemmter als eine Nonne, Jackson. Wie ist jemand wie du an die heißeste Frau in Kerack gekommen?“  
Genervt seufzend sah ich zu ihm.  
„Mein Liebesleben geht niemanden etwas an und nun lass mich Arbeiten.“  
„Klar doch. Aber wird sie dich arbeiten lassen?“  
Sagte er und zeigte zur Tür. Emma stand dort mit meiner Lunchbox in der Hand. Jetzt viel mir auch auf das sich das essen vergessen hatte. Sie kam mir lächelnd entgegen und als sie mich erreicht hatte, drückte sie ihre Lippen auf die meinen. Zärtlich erwiderte ich diesen Kuss und nahm ihr die Box ab während Emma zu dem Mann sah.  
„Hallo, O'Niel.“  
„Misses Jackson. Schön sie hier zu sehen!“  
Sagte er breit grinsend doch Emma sah nun wieder mit ihren Meerblauen Augen zu mir.   
„Irgendwann vergisst du noch einmal deinen Kopf, Harv.“  
„Ich danke dir, Emmi! Ohne dich wäre ich bestimmt verhungert. Vorhin war ich so unter Zeitdruck.“  
Kam es von mir und sachte strich Emma mir durch das Haar um es ein bisschen in Form zu bringen.  
„Wenn du mich nicht hättest!“  
„Dann wäre ich aufge...“  
Doch dann sprang die Bürotür auf und unterbrach mich mit einem lauten Knall gegen die Wand.  
Mein Chef blickte aus dieser zu mir und sah alles andere als glücklich aus.  
„Jackson! Bewegen sie sofort ihren Arsch in mein Büro! Aber dalli!“  
Schrie er lautstark. Ich schluckte, stand aber fast automatisch auf und betrat wie ein geprügelter Hund den Raum. Emmas und O'Niels überraschte Blicke im Nacken spürend. Mit einem erneuten lauten Knallen schloss Mister Miskov die Tür.  
Miskov hatte vor zwei Jahren den Laden übernommen und war viel mürrischer als mein vorheriger Chef. Mit ihm war nicht zu spaßen und wenn er jemanden nicht mochte, machte er einem das Leben zur Hölle. Was soll ich sagen? Er mochte mich nicht...  
Für ihn waren meine Artikel nichts weiter als Müll und mit viel Glück vielleicht mal auf der letzten Seite. Mittlerweile wies er mir nicht einmal mehr Themen zu.  
Der ältere Mann bot mir keinen Platz an, sondern bewegte seinen übergewichtigen Körper vor mir.  
„Was zur Hölle ist los mit ihnen?! Sie wissen genau das sie auf der kippe stehen und nun kommen sie auch noch zu spät!?“  
Nervös sah ich vom Boden zu ihm hoch, seinen nicht grade angenehmen riechenden warmen Atem in meinen Gesicht spürend.  
„E-es tut mir Leid! Ich hatte vergessen mir den Wecker zu stellen und war gestern erst sehr spät schlafen. Das wird nie wieder vor kommen. Versprochen!“  
Versuchte meine Wenigkeit die Situation zu entschärfen, doch ich merkte wie er meinen Hals anstarrte.  
„Es reicht mir mit Ihnen, Jackson! Seit zwei Jahren hab ich mit Ihnen nichts als Ärger! Sie bringen furchtbare Artikel auf das Papier, die keine Sau interessieren, anstelle zu arbeiten, scheinen Sie es ja, so wie eben, zu bevorzugen Ihre Frau mit hierher zu nehmen und O´Niel von der Arbeit ab zu lenken und zur Krönung verschlafen Sie auch noch weil Sie nachts über Ihre Alte rutschen müssen, anstatt ausgeschlafen auf der Arbeit zu erscheinen! Ich hab genug davon!“  
Brüllte er lautstark während sein Kopf rot anlief.  
„Mister Miskov. Es tut mir wirklich leid! Das mit dem verschlafen und das meine Frau hier ist, ist nur eine Ausnahme! Wissen Sie, wir sind an der Familienplanung dran, ähm, und ich h-hatte mein Essen zuhause gelassen, daher, also daher hat sie es mir schnell vorbeige...“  
„Das Interessiert mich einen Scheißdreck, Herrgott nochmal! Ich hab die Schnauze voll von Ihnen! Es reicht mir! Packen Sie ihre Gott beschissenen Sachen und lassen Sie sich hier nie wieder blicken!“  
Sprachlos sah ich ihn an. Er kündigte mich wirklich? Das war nicht gut. Ganz und gar nicht. Mein Herz sank und ich spürte wie die Farbe aus meinen Gesicht wich. Ich brauchte diesen Job! Vor allem jetzt wo wir eine Familie gründen wollten. Natürlich, wenn das Geld knapp wurde, konnten wir Emmas Eltern um Hilfe bitten, aber das wollte ich nicht. Ein wenig Stolz besaß ich ja auch noch.  
„Mister Miskov, bitte ich -“  
„Raus hab ich gesagt!“  
Das war es also. Es war schwer zu dieser Zeit einen Job zu finden der gerecht Bezahlt wurde, bei meinem Bildungsstand würde ich wohl nun in einer Kohlemine enden. In mir machte sich Resignation breit, Diskutieren war Sinnlos. Doch als ich grade umdrehten wollte, öffnete sich die Tür und Emma trat ein. Ihren Blick fest auf Miskov fixiert. Ich kannte diesen Gesichtsausdruck! Sie wurde gleich los legen und den Mann in seine Schranken weisen.  
So ging sie auf ihn zu, hob die Hand und tippte mit dem Zeigefinger auf seiner Brust herum.  
„Nun hören Sie mal zu, Sie aufgedunsene Qualle!“  
Fauchte Emma.  
„Sie mögen der Chef dieses Schundblatts sein, aber Sie haben keine Ahnung von richtigem Talent! Mein Mann ist ein begabter Schreiber ,wenn nicht sogar einer der Besten aber wenn Sie ihm nur uninteressante Themen geben oder so wie in letzter Zeit es nicht mal nötig haben ihm überhaupt Aufträge zu überlassen, kann er sich auch nicht Beweisen! Bevor Sie Arschloch den Laden übernommen haben, lief alles bestens! Harvey hatte Spaß auf der Arbeit und ging gerne hin. Doch nun haben Sie ihm diesen Spaß genommen und ich lasse nicht zu das Sie so mit ihm reden!“  
Perplex sah Miskov sie an. Er hatte nicht mit ihr gerechnet und auch nicht damit das sie sogar lauter Brüllen konnte, als er. Doch dann fing er sich wieder.  
„Misses Jackson! Das hier ist immer noch mein Laden und ich sehe für Ihren Mann hier einfach keine Zukunft. Ich habe keine Lust mehr darauf ihn noch weiter zu ertragen!“  
Grade wollte ich am liebsten im Boden versinken. Sollte nicht eigentlich ich als Mann meine Frau beschützen und nicht anders herum? Andererseits hatte Emma den Nötigen Biss dazu, der mir selber fehlte. Sie war eine so starke Person. Schweigend hörte ich zu wie sich die Beiden anschrien. Beschämt mich nicht selber Verteidigt zu haben, so endlos schwach zu sein und nicht in der Lage mich behaupten zu können. Aber Emma lies sich nicht von meinem Chef beeindrucken.   
„Sie machen damit einen verdammt großen Fehler, Mister Miskov. Wenn Sie meinem Mann nicht mehr zu trauen, haben Sie selber Schuld einen guten Schreiber zu verlieren.“  
Nun sah sie zu mir.  
„Dann komm, Liebling. Wir gehen.“  
Ich sah sie eine weile an, doch dann nickte ich. Grade als wir den Raum verlassen wollten, räusperte sich Miskov laut.  
„Warten Sie...“  
Wir drehten uns zeitgleich zu ihm.  
„Das ist die letzte Chance für Sie, Mister Jackson.“  
Knurrte er und rief nun nach Washington, einem meiner Kollegen.  
Dieser kam auch gleich nachdem wir von der Tür gingen.  
„Ja, Chef?“  
Fragte der Blonde der etwas kleiner als Emma und ich war. Miskov schnaufte.  
„Geben sie Jackson alle Informationen über den Bloody Ink Killer.“  
Washingtons Augen weiteten sich.  
„Chef aber des ist mein Artikel.“  
„Sie werden beide einen schreiben. Der Bessere wird gedruckt.“  
Nun Blinkte Miskov wieder zu mir.  
„Es geht um eine Zusammenfassung der letzten Jahre. Alle bisher durchgeführten Morde, die bekannten Indizien, Verdächtigte, Theorien und so weiter, bla bla bla...“  
Erklärte mein Chef.  
„Der beste Artikel wird in zwei Monaten in einer Spezialausgabe gedruckt. Sie haben also etwas Zeit.“  
Ich schluckte. Das war natürlich ein großes Ding und ich würde mich voll und ganz hinein knien müssen.  
„J-Ja. Ich denke... das bekomme ich hin.“  
„Das hoffe ich für Sie! Es ist die letzte Chance, Jackson. Wenn Sie die Sachen haben, gehen Sie nach Hause. Ich will Sie die nächsten beiden Tage nicht mehr sehen!“  
Angespannt fuhr ich mir über den Nacken und nickte. So gingen Washington, Emma und ich zu seinem Platz, wo Ersterer mir widerwillig Kopien der Unterlagen machte und überreichte. Natürlich nervte es ihn. Immerhin war dies sein Artikel und es gab die Möglichkeit dass er sich nun die bisher erbrachte Arbeit um sonst gemacht hatte. So warf er mir den Ordner fast schon zu und ich verließ mit meiner Frau die Redaktion.  
„Das lief doch gar nicht so schlecht!“  
Kam es gut gelaunt von Emma und ich blickte zu ihr.  
„Ich hoffe ich bekomme das hin..“  
Seufzte ich und überlegte wo ich anfangen sollte.   
„Heute werde ich wohl viel Zeit mit lesen verbringen.“  
„Hab ein bisschen mehr Selbstvertrauen, Harv. Du schaffst das schon.“  
Sachte lächelte sie mich an. Im Grunde hatte Emma ja recht, das wusste ich, aber es war schwer über seinen eigenen Schatten zu springen. Doch dann viel mir etwas ein.  
„Ich könnte Louis fragen ob er mir nicht mehr Informationen geben kann.“  
Louis war ein alter Freund von mir der bei der Polizei arbeitete. Er kam bestimmt an mehr heran. Das würde mir einen gewissen Bonus geben.   
Emma klatschte in die Hände.  
„Gute Idee. Lies dich heute entspannt rein und lass es uns heute einfach etwas gemütlich angehen. Nutze deine Beiden spontan freien Tage aus.“  
Nun hatte sie wirklich gute Laune und zeigte dies auch. Ein Lächeln huschte über meine Lippen.  
„Danke nochmal für eben Emma.“   
Sie drehte sich zu mir um und nahm mir die Aktentasche aus der Hand um sie auf den Boden zu stellen. Nun hob Emma ihre Hände zu meinen Wangen und legte sie auf diese. Sachte strich sie mit dem Daumen über meine Wangen und sah mir in die Augen.  
„Du brauchst dich nicht bedanken, Schatz. Ich werde immer hinter dir stehen und wenn jemand meint dir blöd zu kommen, hat er es eben auch mit mir zu tun. Du würdest das selbe machen.“  
Zum Antworten lies sie mir keine Zeit, denn sie zog mein Gesicht runter zu ihrem und küsste mich. Zärtlich erwiderte ich diesen und schloss meine Augen. Ja, ich war vielleicht nicht der Mutigste, aber wenn jemand meiner geliebten Frau etwas antun wollte, konnte auch ich anders, denn diese Schönheit hier war mein Leben.   
Vorsichtig drückte ich sie an mich.  
„Ich liebe dich, Emmi.“  
Flüsterte ich gegen ihre Lippen und spürte wie sie lächelte.   
„Ich liebe dich auch, Harv.“  
„Lass uns nach Hause, ich denke wir sollten noch etwas an unserem kleinen „Projekt“ arbeiten.“  
„Oh! Du meinst Projekt Baby?“  
„Natürlich.“  
Nun kicherten wir beide wie kleine Kinder und nach einem weiteren langem Kuss machten wir uns auf dem Weg nach Hause. Doch ohne Eile. Wir gingen in eine Boutique wo Emma ein paar Kleider anprobierte. Mit verliebten Blick beobachtete ich sie dabei während sie mir ein Kleid nach dem anderen präsentierte. Diese Frau konnte einfach alles tragen. Sie mögen vielleicht glauben das ich vollkommen unter ihrem Pantoffel stand, aber dem war nicht so. Ja, sie war direkter und dominanter als ich und ja, ihr Selbstbewusstsein war groß, doch sie würde nie etwas tun was mir wirklich schaden würde oder etwas hinter meinem Rücken tun. Ich konnte mich immer auf sie verlassen und vertraute ihr blind. Auch der Streit mit Miskov vorhin hatte sie ausgeführt um mir zu helfen. Es war mir zwar unangenehm aber dank ihr hatte ich nun einen guten Auftrag für einen Artikel, der mir vielleicht sogar Spaß machen würde und so im nach hinein war ich schon gespannt mit der Recherche zu beginnen. Doch erst einmal zeigte sie mir ein schönes rotes Kleid in A-Form mit V-Ausschnitt. Der Rockteil ging ihr bis zum Knie und um die Taille war ein schwarzer dünner Gürte gebunden. Die Tulpenärmel umspielten ihre hübschen Oberarme. Ich versank förmlich in ihrem wunderschönen Anblick. Emma redete zwar mit mir, aber anstelle ihr zu zuhören, betrachtete ich sie einfach weiter wie der verliebte Trottel der ich nun mal war. Von jedem Tag aufs neue verliebte ich mich immer wieder in diese Frau und ein Leben ohne sie war undenkbar. Ich erinnerte mich an den Tag als wir uns das erste mal trafen. Es war vor vier Jahren, als mein damaliger Chef mir den Auftrag gab, eine neue aufstrebende Sängerin zu Interviewen. Unwissend machte ich mich auf dem Weg zu dem Termin mit der jungen Dame. Mein naives Dreiundzwanzigjähriges ich spazierte selbstgefällig in das Clover, wo wir uns treffen sollten und als die junge Dame auftauchte, verschlug es mir augenblicklich die Sprache. Sie sah aus wie ein Engel! Ich war kein unbeschriebenes Blatt was Frauen anging, aber ihre ganze elegante und majestätische Ausstrahlung lies mich wie einen dummen kleinen Jungen entrüstet auf meinem Platz zurück. Ich schaffte es anfangs nicht einmal ein Wort heraus zu bringen. Von Anfang an war ich in ihrem Bann und anstelle eines Interviews kam das ganze eher einem Date nahe. Nie war ich jemand gewesen der einfach mit einer Frau ins Bett stieg, zumindest nicht nach dem ersten treffen, doch bei ihr war alles anders. Ja, wir schliefen am selben Abend miteinander. Ich weiß nicht mehr wie es dazu kam, doch ich zerriss vor ihren Augen meine Notizen und sagte ihr, dass ich sie lieber kennen lernen wollte, anstatt durch einen Artikel den ich verfassen sollte. Emmas wunderschöne Augen hatten sich geweitet und von diesem Tag an waren wir im Grunde unzertrennlich. Ich besuchte die Bar immer nach der Arbeit und wir nutzen jede einzelne freie Minute aus um Zeit miteinander zu verbringen. Oh, sie zog mich in eine vollkommen neue Welt. Verliebt war ich einige male gewesen aber das erste mal in meinem Leben liebte ich aufrichtig.   
„Harvey?!“  
Riss mich ihre wunderschöne Stimme aus meinen Gedanken und verwirrt sah ich ihr in die Augen. Emma stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und legte einen Schmollmund auf.  
„Du hörst mir gar nicht zu!“  
Verlegen kratze ich mich an Hinterkopf.  
„Verzeih mir, meine Schöne. Ich war in Gedanken.“  
Eine weile musterte sie mich.  
„Also, ich wiederhole. Meinst du ich soll es kaufen?“  
Fragte Emma und wieder betrachtete ich sie mit verliebten Blick. Meine wunderschöne Göttin, die ich so sehr verehrte.  
„Auf jeden Fall.“   
Ich bekam einen Kuss auf die Stirn und so ging sie sich wieder umziehen. Nachdem wir das Kleid gekauft hatten machten gingen wir auch endgültig nach Hause.  
Am Nachmittag setzte ich mich, nur in meinem Morgenmantel bekleidet, an meinen Schreibtisch und sah mir die Unterlagen an. Emma badete grade.  
Es waren alte Zeitungsartikel und einige vom damaligen Reporter aufgenommene Zeugenaussagen.   
Alles begann vor zehn Jahren mit dem Mord an dem wohlhabenden Bennet Williams.  
Die Morde erinnerten eher an Schlachtungen von Tieren, zumal die Leichen ausgeblutet vorgefunden wurden und ihnen teilweise Fleisch und Organe fehlten. Ich sah Bilder von Frauen mit offenem Brustkorb, Männer deren Geschlechtsteil entfernt wurden, Menschen denen die Augen und Zunge fehlten. Ihre Gesichter zu verängstigten Grimassen verzerrt.   
Ich fuhr mir durch das Haar und seufzte schwer.  
Herrje, das wurde ja von mal zu mal schlimmer und dieser Kerl lief noch auf freiem Fuß herum.  
Das würde mir alles abverlangen, aber dieser Artikel könnte meine Rettung sein. Ich musste ihn schreiben! Auch wenn mir dabei nicht wohl war, war es doch mein Job. Doch irgendwie war es auch spannend. Noch nie hatte ich so einen Artikel schreiben dürfen und er würde gut werden! Oh ja! Er würde verdammt gut werden! Mein Blick viel auf meine Notizen. Louis würde mir bestimmt noch mehr Informationen geben. Da war ich mir sicher und mit den richtigen Kontakten konnte man auch bessere Artikel schreiben. Ich nahm meine Brille ab und lies sie auf den Tisch fallen, dabei lehnte ich mich zurück und fuhr mit den Händen über das Gesicht als ich mit einem mal zwei Hände spürte die in einem Morgenmantel fuhren und mir über die nackte Brust strichen. Ich lächelte als Emma anfing meinen Hals zu küssen.  
„Kommst du gut voran?“  
Flüsterte sie gegen meine Haut und schmiegte sich sachte von hinten an mich an.  
Ich schloss entspannt meine Augen und genoss eine weile ihre nähe ehe ich antwortete.  
„Soweit ja. Aber erst einmal sind es ja nur Stichpunkte. Ich muss mehr zusammen tragen als das was ich habe damit ich gegen Washington ankomme.“  
Mein Blick wanderte zu dem Stapel an Papieren.  
„Aber ich bin positiv Optimistisch.“  
Zärtlich strichen ihre schönen zierlichen Finger über meine Brust und ich spürte ihre heißen Atem an meiner Halsbeuge.  
„Ich weiß das du das schaffst, Harv.“  
Kam es nun leise von ihr.  
Ich hob meine Hand und legte diese auf einer ihrer die immer noch unter meinem Mantel waren. Es tat gut zu wissen das sie so sehr an mich glaubte und ich wollte sie nicht Enttäuschen.   
„Lenke ich dich zu sehr ab?“   
„Nein, nein. Mir qualmt nur grade der Kopf etwas.“  
„Ein Tee könnte dir gut tun! Soll ich dir einen machen?“  
Ich gab ein zustimmendes Summen von mir während mein Blick wieder fest auf den Dokumenten hing und so löste sich Emma von mir und ging Richtung Küche.  
Als ich mir die Bilder von einem in Eile geschossenem Tatort ansah, weckte ein Stück Papier auf diesem mein Interesse. Automatisch griff ich nach meiner Brille und versuchte zu erkennen was auf diesem stand, doch leider war die Qualität zu schlecht. Wahrscheinlich durfte der Fotograf dort gar nicht sein und hatte sich daher beeilt. Nun, das war Initiative! Und darum ging es nun mal bei der Zeitung. Leider fehlte mir für Fotografie der nötige Mut und die dazugehörige Dreistigkeit.  
So sah ich mir weitere Bilder an. Auf ihnen waren weitere Zettel. Ich wusste nicht was es war, aber irgendwie weckte es mein Interesse. Leider ließ sich keiner entziffern. Schade auch.  
Emma kam wieder in den Raum getänzelt und stellte mir einen Schwarztee mit einer Zitronenscheibe darin neben mir. Ohne dass ich Zeit hatte danke zu sagen, drückte sie mir einen Kuss auf dem Mund und verschwand um mir wieder die Ruhe für meine Arbeit zu geben.   
Vorsichtig nippte ich an meinem Getränk und machte mich wieder ans Werk.


End file.
